Steve Catherine and Jake one-shots
by Mcrollwithfive0
Summary: Steve and Catherine have a 3 year old son called Jake. Grace is 16. Catherine is working with Five-0 and Kono, Adam and Doris never left. Doris Never left at all and John McGarrett is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**_Steve's POV_**

"Hey Cath, could you just get him a sec? i need to get a shower" I said with Jake clinging to my shirt, it was like if he let go he would fall even though i had him in my arm securely.

"Come here my little boy" she said holding her arms out to get him from my side, i handed him over to her.

"I will be 5 minutes" I said walking up stairs. I looked over my shoulder at Cath and our son sat on the couch playing with a little truck.

"Mommy me want to play with this one" i heard Jake say, he still couldn't talk properly yet but he tries. I got into the bathroom and switched on the shower, i waited a few seconds until it got warm, then got in the shower. As i was putting shampoo in my hair Cath and Jake walked through the bathroom door. Cath turned the tap for the bath on and Jake was trying to get a bar of soap from the side. I washed the shampoo off and got out wrapped the towel round my waist.

"Jake you can't have that baby" Cath said as he stretched a little more and got it down from the side.

"Buddy your mom just said you can't have that" I said walking up behind him and taking to soap from his hands.

"But mommy said that me smells and me needs to get a bath" he said looking up at me with his big brown eyes, he defiantly has Catherine's eyes.

"Steve what time is it?" Cath asked while Jake was running round in circles in the bathroom.

"Ermmm it is 5:30 why?"

"Just wondering, hey Steve what the hell did you feed him its sending him crazy" she asked smiling at me then looking at Jake who was still running in circles but now he was running around me.

"Jake please stop you will hurt yourself" I said, Catherine was laughing so hard i think she forgot to breath a little. But then he tripped over the rug he slammed his chin on the tile floor. Catherine picked him up before he could start crying. When he did start crying he was sat on Cath's lap on our bed. I was getting some clothes on instead of just having a towel around my waist.

"How you feeling little man?" i asked him as i tickled his belly.

"Daddy i hurted my mouth" he said still in tears.

"Do you want mommy to look or me?" i asked him.

"Mommy" he said really quietly through tears and he must of hurt his mouth because he is normally loud.

"Oh you want mommy to look?" i said and pretended to cry he just burst out into a laughing fit.

"Open wide" she said, he did as he was told.  
"Awh baby you cut your mouth" she said stroking his chubby little cheek.

"Hey Cath do you want me to check his bath?" i asked standing up to go to the bathroom.

"No Jake want to, Daddy sit" he said well he didn't say it he shouted it, then ran into the bathroom.

"Why does he run everywhere?" I asked Catherine, she laughed.

"Because he is your son, he was made from your super SEAL sperm" she replied laughing, then something fell into the water it sounded a bit like Jake. We both shot up and ran into the bathroom.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked him as he threw another one of his toys into the tub.

"They need a bath to daddy they smelly" he said trying to grab the dinosoar toy he threw in. Catherine checked the water to see if it wasn't too hot.

"Come on then, you need to take your clothes off mr" Cath said while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mommy I can do it by my own" he said as he sat on the floor and took his socks off.

"Buddy that makes no sense at all" I said smiling at him. He was trying to undo his belt but he couldn't do it.

"Daddy can you do it?" He asked, I undid the belt and took his pants off and his boxers then put him in the bathtub.

He starting playing with the dinosaur he threw in.

"Jake, you can play with your toys after I have washed you okay" Catherine told him. He just nodded his head.

"Daddy shampoo" Jake ordered.

"You are the bossiest 3 year old I have ever met" I said handing him his favourite smelling shampoo.

"Mommy, daddy being nasty to me" he shouted even though Catherine was right there putting shampoo in his hair.

"Steve stop being mean and you mr. Loud-pants, you can stop shouting I am sat right next to you" Catherine said sternly pointing at us both as she spoke to each of us.

"Now it Rex's time to have him hair cleaned, because he got mud on him face" Jake said holding his toy out for Cath to wash.

"Okay" she said taking the dinosaur from Jakes tiny hand, she covered it in the shampoo she used to clean Jake's hair.

"All done" she said placing the dinosaur on the tile, then she took the plug out. I wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. I placed him on the bed while Catherine went to get his pj's. Then somebody came through the door.

"Hello" Danny called out. Jake turned his head really fast to look at me his eyes were really wide, before he dashed of down the stairs yelling "uncle Dan Dan"

Me and Catherine followed him she had his pj's in her hand.

"Jake buddy where are your clothes?" He asked smiling at him Jake just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where Grace?" Jake asked as Danny passed him to Catherine so she put his pj's on.

"Grace is with her mommy" Danny replied, as Catherine was putting Jake some clothes on.

"Can Grace come play?"Jake asked Danny.

"Do you want me to text her for you?" He asked Jake, he just nodded his head.

"Hey Danny you want a drink?" I asked and Jake started to take his shirt off.

"Jake put your shirt back on" Catherine said to him before he followed me into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll have a beer" Danny said, I grabbed three from the refrigerator and handed 1 to Jake and the others in my hand.

"Jake go in there sit next to mommy then sit how I sit and pretend to drink it, but then you have to give it to Mommy okay?" I said to him he nodded. We walked into the room where Danny and Catherine were sat. Jake even started walking like me.

"Steve why the hell does he have a beer?" Catherine asked, then Jake sat down next to Catherine I handed Danny his beer and sat down. Catherine was staring at Jake then he pretended to drink the beer she almost had a panic attack, she took it out of his hand then realised it still had the top on. Jake started to laugh.

"High five little man" I said reaching over to him, he hit the palm of my hand.

"Mommy my mouth is hurted still" he said.

"Is it still hurting, shall we have a look?" Cath asked him, he opened his mouth his front teeth had blood on.

"Let's get you some water" Cath said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do Jake?" Danny asked him.

"I felled over in the bathroom and hitted my face on the floor" Jake said, then Cath came back in with his bottle with water in it. Then somebody knocked on the door, Jake got off of the couch and ran towards the door but he tripped and smashed his forehead on the coffee table. Me and Catherine got up at the same time I got him on my lap on the couch next to Catherine, he was crying so much then his forehead started to bleed.

"Danny could you get the door please?" I asked while me and Catherine were trying to calm Jake down. Catherine got some paper towels from the kitchen to clean his head.

"Hey Gracie" I said smiling at her.

"Awhhh what happened to Jake?" She asked then Danny explained.

"Should we take him to the ER?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah it's not stopping bleeding" I said standing up and putting some flip flops on with Jake still in my arms.

"Hey we will come with you, if thats okay?" Grace said.

"Yeah of corse" Catherine replied opening the door and we all got in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2 haircuts and murder

**_Steve's POV_**

"Why are we being called here, what could he have possibly done wrong he is in kindergarten" I sighed as me and Catherine walked through the halls towards the headmasters office.

"I don't know, but if he's hit somebody I'm going to flip" Catherine said squeezing my hand slightly.

"He's 3 if he did he would have probably been playing" I said as we sat outside the office.

"Mommy daddy" Jake yelled running towards us, he had a graze on his chin and a bandaid on his leg.

"Buddy what happend?" I asked him, Jake opened his mouth to answer but the teacher answered for him.

"He was playing on a scooter at recess and fell off" she explained.

"And we need to see the headmaster why?" I questioned.

"Because when we were inside everybody was cutting and sticking, his work fell off of the desk and Katie stood on it so he stood up and cut one of her pigtails off" the teacher concluded. I turned my head to look at Catherine, she was trying so hard to keep a serious face.

"Are you being serious, we were in the middle of a murder case and we can't be there helping to solve it just because he gave a girl a haircut" I snapped at the teacher. "Hey buddy you got your backpack?" I asked him.

"Yep" he said pointing to his '_handy manny_' backpack.

"Let's get out of here" Catherine said as I handed Jake to her and got his backpack off of him and put one of the straps over my shoulder.

"What are you doing? You can't take him out of here" the teacher said following us down the hall.

"Watch me" I said as we walked into the parking lot. When we got to the truck Cath put him in his car seat, I put his backpack on the backseat next to him.

"What are we going to do with him?" I said as Cath put her seat belt on then I put mine on.

"We could take him with us, if we need to go out on field work you four go and he can stay with me at hq" she suggested.

"Yeah, or we could drop him off at my mom and dads house?" I said.

"No that's not fair just leaving him there for the rest of the day with out giving them any warning" she said.

"Okay, buddy looks like your coming to work with us" I said turning to look at him as we pulled up at a red light.

"Do me get to have one of them shiny things daddy?" He asked as he rummaged around in his backpack for a little while.

"I drawed you a picture daddy and I drawed you one too mommy" he said as we pulled up outside hq.

"Really let's see sweetheart" Cath said getting him out of his car seat. As we walked through the glass doors that lead into the bullpen. Jake ran towards the smart-table, then he ran to Danny's office and knocked on the door.

"Uncle Dan Dan" he yelled trying to pull the door open, but it was clearly to heavy for him. Danny opened the door and Jake hugged his leg.

"Jake, I didn't know you work here now" Kono said walking over to the smart-table, Jake started giggling.

"Mommy I want to go in there" he said pointing towards mine and Caths office.

"You want to go in there do you? Let's go in there then" Cath said before they both started walking over to the door. I followed them Catherine opened the door for Jake then me we all walked in and Jake was staring at the ship model above my desk.

"You like that ship?" I asked pointing to it he just nodded his head not taking his eyes off of it.

"Mommy what is that?" He asked pointing at a framed picture on the wall.

"It's you" she answered.

"That not me, that a little alien from that thing on the tv thing me and daddy watched the other day" he explained with a smile on his little face.

"No Jake it's you when you were in here" I said gently poking Catherine's stomach.

"Mommy ate me?" He asked his face looked so scared.

"Well at least he knows where food goes" I whispered in Catherine's ear she just laughed.  
"No sweetie I did not eat you" Catherine said before Jake pushed the door open and ran to the smart-table, me and Cath followed him.

"Uncle Dan Dan, guess what" Jake yelled.

"What Jake?" Danny asked smiling at Jake.

"Mommy ate me before me was borned"

"Your mommy ate you before you were born? Right" Danny answered smiling at him.  
"Don't you mean your mommy got... Never mind" Danny said.

"Kono what's the latest on, Jay Lopez?" I asked, as Catherine picked Jake up because he was trying to see what was on the screen on the smart-table.

"He was last seen last night at 12:56am, he was coming out of the club near the north shore. A few people said he was getting into a black SUV" she said as Chin walked through the glass doors with a guy dressed in a tux.

"Steve he wants to speak to you" Chin said.

"We can talk in my office" I said showing him into my office.

"Commander McGarrett right?" He asked I nodded my head. "I'm Ben Lopez" he said extending his hand for me to shake.

"My brother wanted you to know that he killed Thomas Andrews" Ben said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay then where the hell is he?" I snapped at him.

"He's dead killed himself last night, because he said he should have never killed Thomas. It was around 1:30am he called me said he was sick of hiding and he didn't mean to kill him, also said he couldn't live with the guilt" the man said before walking out of my office. I followed him out.

"Daddy I drawed you a picture today" Jake said placing it in my hand.

"Thanks buddy" I said, looking at the picture.

"It's you and mommy and me, see you there and mommy is there and me" he said pointing to each one of us.

"Awhhh that's cute" Kono said before she ruffled Jakes hair.

"Mommy I can't find your picture I drawed for you" he said with tears filling up his eyes.

"It's okay sweetie you gave it me in the car and that still where it is" Cath said picking him up again.

"Can I play on this?" Jake asked.

"No because we are going to get some donuts and you are coming mister" Danny said taking him from Caths arms.

"Is mommy and daddy coming?" Jake asked Danny as they were walking towards the glass doors, Kono and Chin followed.

"No because they are health freaks, and don't like donuts" Danny said before they turned to go down the halls.

"You know there's nobody here" I whispered in her ear.

"What are you suggesting Commander" she asked.

"We could do a little bit of this" I said before kissing her, next thing I know we are making out. My hands up her shirt on her back, her hands on my chest with fistfuls of my shirt in each of her hands.

"Steve... We... Can't... Do... It... Here" she said in between kisses.

"Fine, let's go home" I said, taking my hands away from her.

"What about when they bring Jake back?"

The End, don't forget to review!(:


	3. Chapter 3 late nights and bad words

**Steve's POV**

**3:30am **

**McGarrett household **

"Hey buddy what you doing up?" I asked Jake as he wandered into my room, he had his little rabbit in his hand holding it by its ear.

"I want mommy" he said, then started crying. I got up and picked him up.

"What about we go down and watch some tv until we fall asleep, then in the morning we can call mommy yeah?" I said he nodded then we walked downstairs Jake in my arms, he put his little rabbit on my head.

"Daddy can we go to grandma and grandpas?" Jake asked.

"No mate, it's too late maybe tomorrow though yeah?" I said as we sat on the couch, I put the tv on and it came on to one of Jake's favourite shows I was about to change it but he grabbed the remote from my hand.

"Are you not tired?" I asked him. "Nope" he replied then got off the couch and ran into the kitchen, I followed him in there he was trying to grab a juice box from the side.

"Jake come on you need to sleep or you can't call mommy in the morning" I said Jake ran upstairs and got in my bed, I turned off the tv and grabbed his juice box then went upstairs.

"Jake stop that" I said but he carried on jumping up and down on the bed, I placed his juice box on Caths table at the side of the bed and he laid down and got under the covers. I got next to him.

"When is mommy back?" Jake whispered, the sat up and took a sip of his juice box.

"Tomorrow night we are going to pick her up from the airport" I said then I got him settled in.

"Why did she go?" He asked, then sat up again. He threw one of Caths pillows on the floor.

"Why did you just throw that Jake?" I asked him then got up and picked it up and put it on the end of the bed. "Night daddy" Jake whispered then turned on his side and curled up in a little ball, exactly like Catherine does. "Night Jake buddy" I whispered then placed a kiss on his head. It wasn't long after that we both drifted off to sleep.

**McGarrett household 8:30am **

"Daddy quick get up we have to go swimming" Jake said he was already in his swimming shorts, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Jake why didn't you get me up when you got up buddy" I asked getting out of bed and walking to the drawers to get some swim shorts out. I changed quickly and we went to our little beach at the back of the house.

We didn't go too deep because Jake is only little and he could never swim for as long or as far as I can, plus he is only 4 so he isn't a strong swimmer. The furthest we went was just past my stomach when I was still touching the floor.

"Ewwww some of the water just went in my mouth" he said sticking his tongue out. "Doesn't taste nice does it buddy" I said laughing "Can we do that thing we did the other day" he asked "What this?" I asked picking him up then throwing him into the water. He was laughing so much.

"I can't see" he screamed. I wiped his eyes.

"Shall we get dried off and go inside, little man?" I asked him, he just nodded then stuck his arms out. I got him on my back then went back to the house. When we were dried off and changed we heard the front door open and close.

"Mommy?" Jake whispered.

"Stay here" I whispered, he just sat on the floor with his hand over his mouth. I went down the stairs extremely quietly with my gun in my hand, heading straight to the kitchen. I lowered my gun to my side when I saw who it was.

"Danny what the hell" i yelled, then Jake came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Dan Dan" Jake yelled and launched himself into Danny's arms.

"Hey little guy" Danny said with Jake in his arms. "Guess what me and daddy did when we waked up" Jake said.

"What did you and daddy do when you woke up?" Danny asked him glancing at me.

"We went swimming" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh god Jake your not a swimming freak like your daddy are you" Danny asked him, Jakes reaction was so funny.

"No!" he yelled "Daddy not a freak he is the bestest person in the whole world" Jake finished.

"Can i go down now?" Jake asked Danny just nodded his head. As soon as his feet hit the floor he came running to me, his arms in the air. I picked him up.

"Well done Danny you pissed him off" i said but i tried to be quiet so Jake wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Yeah Uncle Daniel you pissed me off" Jake yelled.

"What did you just say Jake?" a female voice came from behind us. We all turned around, Jake practically dived out of my arms and ran towards her.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

"Yeah it's me now why don't we talk about what you just said" she said after giving him a kiss.

"What no kiss for me first?" I asked pouting.

"No because you probably said it in front of him, am I right"

"She's right Steve" then he leaned closer to me. "Maybe she was hiding" Danny whispered.

We went and sat with Cath and Jake on the couch, we walked in right on her giving Jake a lecture on him saying 'pissed'.

"Yeah but nothing Jake that is a bad word and I don't want you to say it ever again okay?" She said.

"But daddy said it mommy so I thought it was okay to say it too" Jake said then burst into tears. Catherine glared at me.

"And that's me with no sex tonight" I whispered to Danny.

"And that's my que to leave bye guys" Danny said standing up and walking to the door.

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4 new friends and BBQ's

**This one shot is set at the end of 4x16, the one where jerry shows up at Steve's house. It doesn't contain any spoilers apart from what I just wrote so if you haven't seen the episode yet don't worry. Sorry it took so long to update I couldn't think of what to write about next.**

**Steve's POV **

**McGarrett household**

"And last but not least please just try and keep everything tidy" I said concluding the ground rules for Jerry.

"Daddy" Jake yelled running towards me and wrapped his arms around my leg. He pulled away holding his arms out as if to say pick me up.

"Jake I want you to meet Jerry" "Jerry this is Jake my son" I said, Jake was just staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"I like your hair, it's curly like mommys" Jake said even though Caths hair is only curly when she wants it to be.

"Jake your mommys hair isn't curly" I said then put Jake down.

"Okay jerry you make your self at home and I will take your bag up to the spare room for you" i said grabbing his bag and walking upstairs to the room. When i came back down Jake was sat with Jerry on the couch they were both eating a chocolate bar.

"Jake where's your mommy?" I asked, because Cath wasn't upstairs and she wasn't in the living room either.

"Mommy outside with grandma and gramps" Jake said pointing towards the back of the house.

"Okay, are you okay to stay here with jerry while I go see them?" I said and he just nodded. I walked outside, and wrapped my arms round Caths waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey, where have you been?" Cath asked.

"I went to the store to get some steaks and stuff for the BBQ and when I came back I found Jerry sat on the front lawn" I said she was just smiling at me.

"Mommy uncle Chin here" Jake yelled running through the house and sitting on Caths dad's lap. I walked inside, Chin had a six pack of longboards in his hand.

"Hey Chin" I said he smiled at me.

"Where do you want me to put these" he asked pointing to the beers in his hand.

"I'll take them out back you coming Jerry?" I asked taking the beers from his hands. We walked into the back yard, Jake wasn't on James' lap anymore he was sat digging in the sand.

"Mommy look a fish" Jake yelled, he started walking closer to the water, when Cath turned around to look at him she saw he was actually in the water she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Jake come here now" she said about to walk down to the sea but I stopped her and I ran towards him and swooped him into my arms and dived into the water with him. Jake was laughing so much.

"You my friend are an animal" Danny yelled. Jake shot me a look with a huge smile on his face because his uncle Danny was here with Gracie.

"Uncle Dan Dan" Jake yelled squirming out of my arms and running through the water towards him, leaving me sat there. When he reached Danny he grabbed hold of his leg and wouldn't let go as I was walking back over to everyone Kamekona, Kono, Grover and Lori walked through the front door. Wait... Why is Lori here? I thought she moved on with her life and moved back to the mainland.

"Jake get off of your uncle Danny" Cath said pulling his arms off of Danny's leg and Danny being Danny he was just cracking up not helping at all.

"Lori?" I said walking over to her and Kono.

"Hey Steve" she replied with a smile on her face.

"I would hug you but I'm soaked" I said, Kono walked to Catherine, I glanced at Cath she was looking at Lori like she wanted to kill her.

"Hey why don't I introduce you to Catherine" I suggested, Lori nodded and we walked up to Catherine.

"Cath I want you to meet Lori" I said.

"Hi, you used to work for five o right?" Cath asked her now with a smile on her face.

"Sure did, but we had an incident and I moved back to the mainland" Lori replied trying not to look into Caths eyes.

"Yeah Steve told me about that, so you here on a visit?" She asked I think Catherine was hoping the answer was going to be a yes.

"Ummm yeah I was visiting my friend he moved here last month and I thought I would come see everyone" Lori replied then looked at the ocean.

"Okay sweetie we are going now, we are going to leave you and your little party" Caths dad said, Catherine smiled and gave him a hug and then her mom.

"It's not a party dad"

"Do you want us to look after Jake for you guys?" Caths mom asked.

"Uhhh no he should be okay he's got Gracie, he's a bit obsessed with her, he follows her everywhere but she keeps him company but thanks anyway mom" Cath said and they left.

I pulled Catherine away from everyone, it was just us sat on the sand. "I'm going to ask Danny to have Jake tonight and we can fool around if you know what I mean" I said making the last part really seductive.

"Sounds great, don't get me wrong I love Jake more than life itself it's just we can't do that kind of stuff anymore, he would probably walk in on us and tell us to shut up or it's too loud I wanna sleep with you guys" Cath said laughing because of how accurate what she just said was.

"McGarrett didn't you say you were making everyone a steak?" Grover yelled.

"No I said I was buying steaks there's a big difference, besides kamekona can cook them seen as though he owns a food truck"

"We should probably go up there" I said standing up Cath stood up too.

"After you my lady" I said, as she walked past me I placed a light smack on her ass. She turned around and tried to give me a serious look but she just ended up laughing, she grabbed my hand and pulled herself closer to me she placed her hands in my back pockets and I put my hands on her ass and squeezed it slightly. A quick kiss then turned into a small make out session.

"Ew Grace look my mommy and daddy are kissing" I heard Jake say. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Am I going crazy or did you just hear Jake?" I asked pulling away from Cath.

"Ew" was graces reply.

"Yeah I heard him" Cath said and he started giggling, I looked up and there they were a 12 year old Grace and a 4 year old Jake sat in a tree.

**Again I am so sorry for not uploading it sooner. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
